Sessie 27
Het is een nieuwe dag, het is een nieuwe week, ik mis mijn vrienden en ik begin moe te worden van mijn gebruikelijke dames in Opp. Dat is wat ik een paar dagen geleden dacht, en ik besloot er naar te handelen. Ik zei gedag aan mijn paps, ik petste wat voorbijkomende billetjes van mijn drakenliefjes en ik trok naar Trupp, waar ik voor het laatst van hun aanwezigheid heb gehoord. Zo gezegd, zo gedaan, en al snel vond ik mezelf weer in het warme liefdevolle gezelschap van Joanna (mooi, maar mij te intimiderend), Evalynn (hooga-hooga), en die blauwe gast. In mijn afwezigheid blijken ze het gat dat ik en Melody achterlieten opgevuld te hebben met een jonge elf: Flo. (Jong? Je weet het nooit...) Sympathiek genoeg, en het bleek dat ze net op weg gingen naar Rock Bottom, dus op avontuur! Na een reis zonder te veel problemen belandden we in het pittoreske havendorpje Rock Bottom. We ontmoetten een barman, Krenko, die ons de weg wijst naar ons contactpersoon in de stad, ene Lily. Krenko vertelt ons ook over ene Grok en Sistine die te maken hebben met de bewindsvoering in de stad. Lily moet te vinden zijn waar Sistine is, en na verder rondvragen vertellen twee slangenvrouwen ons dat Sistine in een grote boom woont. Die was ons inderdaad al opgevallen... Bij aankomst begint de boom zowaar tegen ons te praten en opent zich een deur met een ontvangstkamer erachter. In de kamer staat een grote stoel met daarop een grote orc van zo'n 8 meter hoog. Als ik niet zo'n onbevreesd figuur was geweest had het me misschien geïntimideerd. In de kamer staat ook nog een menselijke vrouw. Na een moeizaam gesprek blijkt de orc Grok te zijn en de mensenvrouw Lily. Lily blijkt de havenmeester van de stad te zijn. Sistine komt ook nog even langs en kruipt uit het hout. Ze blijkt een dryade te zijn, wat gelijk de pratende boom verklaart. In Rock Bottom blijkt men om de zoveel tijd avonturiers nodig te hebben om een aura rond de stad te versterken dat buitenstaanders "aanmoedigt" weg te blijven zonder dat ze zich dat zelf beseffen. Lily gaat hierover en het gesprek verloopt dan ook voornamelijk met haar. Ze belooft ons ieder een magisch wapen van rond level 6 als beloning, wat we maar willen. We zullen per boot moeten reizen naar verschillende eilanden in de omgeving waar we met behulp van kaartjes (componenten geheten?) het aura moeten herstellen. Het ying en yang moeten in evenwicht worden gebracht en de karma moet worden hersteld. Evalynn keek alsof ze het allemaal wel begreep, dus ik heb me niet in de verdere details verdiept. Wel in Evalynn's verdere details, toen ze even niet keek. Lily voorzag ons van een boot met bemanning om ons te helpen met de reis: * vrouwelijk katpersoon: Riëlla. Is een rogue. Hengeyokai-ras. * mannelijke golem: Malem. Is magiër. * mannelijk wolfpersoon: Kai. Navigator * vrouwelijk persoon met horens, vleugels en een zwarte staart. Blijkt Lillith te zijn, een cleric. * man met een ijzeren staart en stekels: Ian. Is goed met schieten. half-manticore Powder monkey Lily stond er ook op dat we elk een rol op het schip aannamen: * Evalynn werd onze kapitein * Lucas werd kwartiermeester (quartermaster) * Flo werd eerste stuurman (first mate) Geen van mijn talenten kwamen erg tot hun recht in de overige functies, dus werd ik als kok aangesteld. Ik heb nog nooit echt gekookt voor grote groepen en amper voor mezelf, dus ik denk dat ik uitstekend geschikt ben voor deze rol. Er groeide na deze beslissing spontaan een papegaai uit Evalynn's schouder, dus ook haar kapiteinschap lijkt door de goden gezegend. Terwijl ik mijn kombuis op orde maakte vertrokken Flo en Evalynn nog even naar de stad. Ze vertelden bij terugkomst over ene Sjali, winkelier van de Fantasy-Hema en Edt en Edt, wapenwinkeliers. Ook kochten ze drie geiten bij wijze van proviant: Paulie, Paulie en Paulie. Lily vertelde dat we waarschijnlijk zo'n 2 weken bezig gaan zijn met onze reis. Evalynn, ik vermoed in een vlaag van overmoed, wedt met Lily dat we er minder lang mee bezig zijn: 10 dagen. inzet van 50 gp. Het schip, dat we de S.S. Rock Hard dopen, heeft vier aparte kamers waarvan één grote met hangmatten. ivaNa een paar dagen te hebben gevaren werden we aangevallen door vliegende sirenes. Lucas en Evalynn nemen een duik, ik slinger in de brand aan een touw vanuit het kraaiennest. Na afloop kook ik een van hen. Lucas wordt aangevroten door een haai, en houdt hier een mooie haaitandafdruk aan over. Lillith complimenteert hem met de sexy verwonding. Lucas leek hier niet per se enthousiast van te worden. Categorie:Sessieverslagen